


Keeping Secrets

by The_night_girl



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: 5+1 Things, Bisexual Isabelle Lightwood, Coming Out, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Fluff, Lesbian Clary Fray, Sneaking Around
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 10:22:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18313622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_night_girl/pseuds/The_night_girl
Summary: Clary and Isabelle are dating, but because Izzy has really strict and conservative parents they are forced to keep they realationship a secret.5 times that they almost got caught and 1 one where everyone found out.





	Keeping Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to do one of those 5 + 1 type of stories for Clary and Isabelle.  
> Hope you like it!

1.

"Here you are! I've been waiting for half an hour." Isabelle was greeted by her brother's annoyed voice. He seemed grumpy today, but even his bad attitude couldn't spoil her mood. She was way too happy to care.

"Yeah, yeah, sorry I'm late." Izzy did her best to appear apologetic, but her huge smile didn't seem to be able to fade away. She kept replaying the events from last night and every time she did, her smile grew bigger.

"You seem way too cheerful. Is there a reason for your sudden good mood, dear sister?" As self-centered as he was, Jace was beginning to catch on, something that Izzy didn't want to happen just yet.

After all it was his ex-girlfriend that was the reason for her good mood. Even though that they had broken up a long time ago, Isabelle didn't want to rub it in.

"Why do you ask? Can't I just be in a good mood?"

"Sure you are. Come on tell me!" He was getting way too curious. Izzy could practicly see, his current thought process. "You got laid didn't you?"

"What?! No Jace shut up!" At this point Isabelle was blushing all over, trying to do her best to seem unfazed. Because in fact that was, what had happened last night. "I just had a peaceful and relaxing night."

Jace didn't buy that at all, but just as he was about to question her further, their parents walked into the room. Thank god Jace kept quite in front of them and he didn't raise the question again. The last thing she needed was for her parents to start asking about her love life.

2.

Isabelle was sitting in her office with a few of her coworkers Maia and Rafael, discussing their new work project.

They had been working together since forever in her parents company. Her brother Jace was to inherit the company, after her older brother Alec had resigned and decided to go to the other end of the world and live with his boyfriend Magnus.

To say that their parents weren't happy about it was a definite understatement. That's why Isabelle preferred to keep her current relationship a secret.

"Hey Izzy, are you paying attention?" That was Maia, who was getting a bit irritated, because Izzy couldn't concentrate.

"Sorry, can you repeat that?"

"Do you have the spreadsheet for last month with you?"

"Yes it must be somewhere around here" Izzy started looking around her and going through everything on her desk. "Just a second I'm sure  I'll find it"

Izzy turned around and got her bag. She spilled it's entire content of her bag on the table, which wasn't her wisest choice, because half of the stuff fell down.

Maia leaned down and helped her gather her posession, but not without noticing the black, old, beaten up sketchbook.

"Can I look through it?" Before Izzy could protest, Maia had already opened it and was now flipping through the pages. "Wow, those are really good! I didn't know you could draw that well"

"I can't, the sketchbook isn't mine, it belongs to a friend" Just as she was saying this, Izzy noticed the picture that Maia was looking at. It was a portrait of her. Then she went to the next page and there she was once again, but this time it was a drowning of her face.

"Wow quite a friend you got there!" She said after continuing to flip through the pages and finding even more drawings of Isabelle.

"Yes that friend seems pretty into you." Rafael decided to join in in the conversation.

Isabelle was getting a but anxious. Were they suspecting anything? There was no way they didn't know, who that certain friend was, in other words her secret girlfriend Clary.

"Sorry to disappoint, but unfortunately it's just a normal friendship."

Maia returned the sketchbook without thinking about it any further, but Rafael was smirking at her knowingly.

"I guess we have different definitions of friendship"

3.

"Hey Izzy! Are you here?" Shit what was Simon doing here.

Currently Isabelle was laying peacefully in bed with her sleeping girlfriend Clary wrapped in her arms.

Or at least that was, until they heard Simon's entrance.

"What's going on?" Clary had partially woken up and was now looking really confused.

"Simon is here." She visually stiffened and panicked, when she heard that. "Don't worry dear, he's not going to see you here"

Izzy hugged Clary even tighter and kissed her softly on the forehead.

"I should get dressed up and see what he wants." Getting out of bed was literally the last thing she wanted to do, but otherwise Simon might decide to go check on her in here.

A few minutes later Izzy was in the kitchen chatting with Simon and trying to appear as normal as she could. Probably failing miserably, judging from the weird looks he was giving her.

However nothing could compare with his expression when Clary walked out of Isabelle's bedroom.

Simon seemed shocked and was gazing at her questioningly.

"Her roommate was throwing a party and she had nowhere to spend the night, so I invited her here." That was a perfectly normal explanation. However Simon didn't seem convinced.

He just looked at her, lifting an eyebrow.

Izzy didn't dare look at him, because she was scared all her emotions were written on her face.

4.

"You have interesting choice of company." Jace nodded towards Clary and then looked meaningfully to Isabelle.

"And why is that?" Izzg was avoiding looking at his face, because she felt as if all her emotions, where written on her face.

She continued looking at the crowd, hoping that Jace was going to drop it, but of course she wasn't that lucky.

"You know, bringing a girl to a wedding, that's a pretty big step." As he said that, Jace wasn't looking at her, but it was clear to what he was referring to.

"I... I don't ..." Izzy had absolutely no idea what to say next, there was no actual way to deny it. 

Isabelle was well aware that at that point Jace was suspecting her relationship with Clary, but he had never said anything so direct before and she wasn't sure how to react.

"Come on stop playing dumb. Go dance with her!" Jace patted her on her shoulder and smiled at her shocked expression.

After standing in one place for a few seconds, trying to process what he had said, Izzy finally decide it was for the best. That was her brother after all.

Isabelle spotted Clary in the crowd and smiled. Her gorgeous girlfriend came to her and grabbed her hand. They intertwined their fingers together and Izzy led her beautiful girlfriend to the dance floor, where they spent the rest of the night.

Where Isabelle was imagining, how wonderful it would be if they weren't dancing at someone else's wedding, but their own.

Izzy could see from the other end of the room, Jace watching them softly and smiling

5.

It was the morning after the wedding and Isabelle and Clary were in the hotel's elevator, waiting for it to reach their floor.

Most guests had left last night, but after the wonderful time the two girls had during the wedding they decided to stay and spend the rest of the night there together.

Izzy was leaning on the door and tightly hugging Clary, who had her arms wrapped around Izzy's waist and playing with her hair. Isabelle sighed happily and pulled her girlfriend even closer.

Their soft embrace lasted until they heard the elevator's doors opening. They quickly pulled apart, when they saw who exactly had entered. Isabelle's parents.

"Izzy! What are you doing here? I thought you left hours ago." Her mother seemed confused.

"Yes... I mean no. I ah-" Izzy's legs were shaking, she couldn't think straight. The panic had completely overtaken her and her brain had gone blank.

"We had a little bit too much to drink last night and decided that it would be better if we didn't drive." Sensing her panic Clary had stepped and Izzy let out a sigh of relief.

"Yes exactly."

Her mother nodded at their explanation, but she was looking at their wrinkled clothes and messed up hair.

She gave them a disapproving look, but didn't question them any further.

6.

In a seemingly normal Saturday morning Isabelle and Clary entered the Lightwood's house. There the whole family was waiting for them, just as Izzy had requested.

Everyone was there even Alec and Magnus, who were smiling at both girls reassuringly.

"Isabelle what's going on?" Her father seemed irritated.

Just as she was about the answer him, her mother gasped. Everyone looked in her direction, but she was too busy staring at Isabelle's hand.

Just where her engagement ring was.

"Yes that's what I wanted us to speak about." Izzy stopped to catch her breath and looked at everyone's faces.

There was Jace, who was smiling smugly.

Max and her father were looking at her with eyes full of confusion.

Her mother, whose confused faced was slowly changed, when the realization about what was happening hit her.

Alec and Magnus, who were smiling happily and nodding, trying to reassure her.

And at last she looked at Clary.

All her worries seemed to fade away at that moment, when she looked at her beautiful face.

"This is my fiancé Clary"

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
